Leaving
by brezzybrez
Summary: Leah is leaving La Push. 3-shot
1. Chapter 1

Leaving

I drove down the highway, escaping all of the memories I had of Sam and me. I just couldn't take it anymore. It was two months before the wedding of my cousin and my first love that I decide to leave La Push. I remembered how my brother and mother took it.

Three months ago

_"Mom, Seth, could you both come to the living room? There is something I want to discuss with you," I said as I looked at my mom and brother before they left to go to the supermarket. Both stared at me and then stared at each other._

"_Sure, honey," sue said as she and Seth made her way to the living room. Both took a seat on the couch._

"_So, Leah. What did you want to discuss with us?" Sue asked her daughter. I took a seat opposite of them and took a deep breath._

"_I'm leaving in three months," I said. I waited until Seth yelled at me._

"_Leaving? Why? We need you here," Seth said as he stood up from his chair. His reaction was important to me, but as important as my mom's._

"_Mom? What do you think?" I asked her. I waited for her critism but it never came_

" _I think it's good that you are leaving. You are never going to heal if you stay here," my mom said, " all that I wish is for you to be happy and I know you won't here, with reminders of the past."_

"_What? Mom, how could you? Leah needs to be here, with us, with her pack," Seth said._

"_Seth, you need to see she needs to go away. She will only be miserable here," Sue said to her son._

"_Seth," I said as he turned to me, " Pleas understand that even with the help of the pack, I am miserable. I am trying my best but my best isn't good enough."_

"_Sis," Seth whispered, "alright." I got up from my seat and went to hug him._

"_Don't worry. You won't lose me completely," I whispered._

"_I'm going to miss you when you are gone," he whispered_

"_I will too," I said as I pulled away. I looked at the two of them. "Please keep this between us."_

"_But what abut Jacob? And Sam and Emily? Don't they have a right to know that you are leaving," Seth said._

"_I will tell them when the time comes," I said._

"_Will you need money, Leah?" my mother asked me._

"_No, because I saved up when I had that job and I have the money that dad gave me in his will," I said._

"_Where will you go and what will you do?" Seth asked._

"_I'm going to Denver, Colorado. I got accepted at one of their colleges," I said._

"_Well, good luck when you go," Seth said._

Seth and mom were the easy one to tell. Jacob was a hard one. I waited a couple of days after telling mom and Seth to tell Jacob. I smiled as I remembered the day I told Jacob I was leaving La Push.

_I walked up to the garage where Jacob worked. I stopped and took a deep breath, then continue walking in. Embry was there as well. Embry was the first to see me._

"_Hey Leah. What's up?" He asked as he looked up and smiled at me. Jacob looked up as well._

"_Oh, Hi lee. Is there something that you want?" Jacob asked as he wiped off his hands._

"_Yeah. Could you come outside? I have something to tell you," I said. When I saw Embry move as well, I added, "Just you Jacob. I need to talk to you alone." Embry shot me a pout. "Sorry, Embry but this is Alpha/Beta business." I walked outside with Jacob following me. I stopped and I heard Jacob stopped behind me._

"_What is it, Leah?" He asked as He put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath again and then turned around to face him._

"_I'm leaving," I said. Jacob started to laugh. He looked at me and stopped laughing._

"_You are serious," He said. I nodded. "But why? Don't tell it's because of Sam and Emily's wedding."_

"_Yes and no. I still love Sam, Jacob, and I always will. I'm not leaving until after the wedding. I stupidly told Emily that I would be her bridesmaid and I am going to be her bridesmaid."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because of the memories I have of Sam. I can't go into town and look at certain places without thinking about Sam like the movies or the beach. It hurts too much," I said as I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh in frustration._

"_What about the pack, Leah? You can't go abandoning them," Jacob said._

"_I am not going to abandoned them. Do you really think I am that heartless?" I snapped as I felt tears. "I knew this would a waste of time." I turned around and started to walk away. I heard running behind and then fell to the ground as He hit me._

"_Get off!" I yelled as I was flipped over. I was about to scream again, but Jake's big hand clamped over my mouth._

"_Don't scream, Leah," He said and then a wave of regret hit. "I am sorry I said that. No, I don't think you are that heartless, but Leah, why can't you get over your pain here?" He removed his hand from my mouth._

"_You truly don't understand, because you have imprinted. Think about if you hadn't imprinted, you would still be moping after Bella. I am still moping after Sam and I am tired of it. I want to go," I said. Jacob sighed and got off me. He held out a hand to me and I took it._

"_Well, good luck, where eve you go," He said._

He let it go after that. Two moths had pass by after telling both Jacob and my family. All who was left was Sam, Emily and the pack. I waited a week before the wedding to tell Embry and Quil about me leaving. They took it pretty well. Both had wished me good luck on whatever I would do with my life and said that they hope for me to return. I was surprise and I told I would try to return. Soon the wedding had happened.

I played the pretty and prefect bridesmaid for Sam and Emily during the ceremony. At the reception, both parties had try to talk to me, probably to thank me for not ruining their prefect little wedding and/or telling how much they are sorry for hurting me so much and that they still wanted me to apart of their family, but I blew them off by avoiding them, ignoring them, or have my brother come and save me.

I stood with my brother during the whole thing. I didn't dance or anything. A couple of people asked me if I was all right or said things like You should be really proud of yourself. Emily's family also talked to me. Saying things like: thanks for introducing the two, and sorry that Sam wasn't the one for you. He was the one for me, but he wasn't the one for me. A couple of day afterward, it was the day for me to leave. I remembered that day.

_Mom and Seth weren't home. They thought it was better if they weren't there to stop me. As I packed up the car, Jacob came over and helps me._

"_You still haven't told them, have you?" Jacob asked. "Them" being Sam and Emily who were away in Seattle on a quick honeymoon._

"_No," I said as I arrange the stuff._

"_Damn it, Leah. They have a right to know," Jacob said as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_Yes, I know that, but I didn't want there, trying to make me stay," I said as I looked at him. I guess he understood because he shut his mouth after that. After we were done, I turned to him._

"_Come inside. I have something to give you," I said as I walked towards the front door. He followed me inside and to the dinner room table. There, I had left two letters: One for Emily and one for Sam. I picked them up and turned to Jake behind me._

"_These letters…I want you to them to give Sam and Emily. They explain why I can't stay here," I said as I held out the letter. He took them and put them gently in his pocket. He hugged me._

"_I'm going to miss you," He whispered as he pulled away._

"_I will too."_

Finally it was time to live my life I thought to myself as I drove down the highway. I was wondering what Sam's or Emily reaction as to why I left. _Too bad I will never found out._

Jacob's POV (a couple of days after Leah left La Push)

I was walking to Sam and Emily's house with Leah's letter in my hands. When I arrived, I knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, Emily answered the door.

"Jacob! It's good to see you. Are you here to see Sam?" She asked with that happy smile on her face. She was good at carrying that newlywed glow. Suddenly I am glad and relieved that Leah left. Now, I understood why she left.

"Actually, I am here to see both of you. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure. Sam! Jacob is here to see us!" She yelled as she moved from the doorway. I followed her into the kitchen where Sam was having breakfast. He stood up and took me hand.

"Sam," I said.

"Jacob. How are things?" He asked as he took a seat. I took a seat across from him.

"Good, but I didn't come here to discuss business with you. I came to deliver something to you. To both of you," I said as my eyes flicked over to Emily who was at the counter. She turned around and came to the table.

"What is it?" she asked as she stood behind Sam.

"Letters…from Leah," I said as I set both of the letters on the table.

"Leah? But why she come to deliver them herself?" Sam asked.

"Because she has left. Left La Push," I said quietly, but I know they heard me because Emily gasped. Then She started to cry. I heard a crush and looked at the glass in Sam's hand. It was shattered.

"When…did she leave?" he asked.

"The day after your wedding," I answered, " I helped her pack."

"You helped her!! Didn't you even think about trying to stop her?" Sam bolted from his seat.

"Of course I did, Sam, but she made me realize that she can never be happy here," I said calmly, "She told she couldn't go into town without see the memories of you and her together or the pain of seeing you two together. Sam, I want Leah to have the same happiness that all of us, and if that means her leaving us, then so be it." Sam eventually clamed down and Emily stopped crying.

"Now, do you both want Leah happy?" I asked.

"Of course we do," Emily whispered.

"Then let her go," I said. I stayed for a few more minutes, and then I left the Uley household. _Leah, I hope you are happy. Everywhere you are._

A/N: How was this? There are two more chapters. You get to see what Leah wrote in her letters to Sam and Emily. Oh and just to let you know, this is a prequel to other story. Which will be coming soon. Please R&R


	2. Emily's Letter

Emily's Letter

In Emily's Pov

It has been a couple of days, since Jacob has told us that Leah, my cousin, left La Push. I still couldn't believe she left, but I couldn't blame her. All I could do is blame myself, which I did. If it was for me, Sam and Leah would still be together and probably married by now, maybe even had their first child on the way. Thinking of children made me thought about the doctor's visit in Seattle.

While we were on our short honeymoon, I had got really sick, so Sam had to take me to the hospital. I was there for an afternoon and it was also that afternoon that I found out I couldn't have children. That had upset Sam very much, because I knew that Sam had want children.

The rest of the trip, Sam reassured me that children didn't mattered to him, but I know he was lying. I guess fate made a mistake pulling us together. When we returned home, we acted like nothing was wrong and then Jacob's visit.

Hearing that Leah had left without told us made me very sad and upset. I also realized that we would never be as close as we were before. When we were children, we used to tell each other anything. I remember the time when she called me to tell me about Sam. By the tone in her voice, she was very happy and then I came and took away that happiness.

I knew I was rubbing it in her face when I ask her to be my bridesmaid. That was also the day she phased and became like the boys. I was happy yet sad to learn that she was like Sam. I thought of this as a time to make up with her, but she only became bitterer to Sam and me. The pack hated her for making them feel like she did, even Sam began to hate her. During that time, I had wished more than ever that the girl before would come back.

When I learned that Jacob had split away from the pack along with Leah and Seth. I felt glad, because that meant Sam would be no longer in pain, but no, Leah's leaving his pack only cause him more pain. It was this time; I had also learned that he still cared for her. I felt jealous because she still had a claim on his heart, but I knew in my heart that Sam would never forget her or she him.

Then everything clamed down. There was no fighting, no nothing. I was glad because that meant me and Sam could have the wedding. We both want a summer wedding and we got it. Everything was prefect. I knew that day was my day, but Leah looked very pretty. She acted happy for me and played the prefect bridesmaid.

At the reception, Sam and me tried talk to her, but she did everything she could to avoid us. She never danced with anyone, just stood there with her brother. I saw my family talked to her and saw the pained expression on her face. My family probably says things like: thanks for introducing the two and sorry Sam wasn't the one for her.

Sam and I left for our honeymoon. Things like me getting sick made it go fast and before we knew it we were at home again and then Jacob's visit.

While Sam was on patrol one night, I decide to read Leah's letter. I made coffee for myself and took it out into the living room. I picked up Leah's letter and tore it open. I started to read it:

_Dear Emily,_

_If you are reading this, then you know I have left La Push. I suspect that you know why I have left._

_Em, the moment you choose to accept Sam into your life is the same moment you choose to change our relationship. You couldn't have both of us. At the time, you stole the thing I love the most in the world and I hate you._

_I know it's not your fault or Sam's fault, but I can't help but blame you or him. I'm sorry. I wanted more than anything to stay in both of yours life._

_But the memories are too painful for me. Every time I go into town or the beach, Memories of Sam and I attack me._

_When you asked me to be a bridesmaid, I wanted to beat the shit out of you. I wanted to scream and yelled at you "you have no right to ask me this, especially since you stole the man I love." But I didn't. Somehow I knew my mind Sam and I would never be together, unless he was given permission to tell about the shape shifting qualities of our tribe._

_During my time in sam's pack, when you try to reach out to me, I pushed you away. I'm so sorry for that. I should have taken whatever you gave me and let go of sam, but I couldn't._

_It was three month before your wedding that I decide to leave. I was finally accepted into a college, in Denver. I wanted to leave then, but I remembered what you had asked me to be a bridesmaid._

_I am sorry I blew you off at the reception, but I couldn't take any sorry's from you or sam. I was sick of hearing the word sorry from your mouth or sam's. it was even worse when you father and mother came to talk to me. They told me "'sorry sam wasn't the one for you.'" I wanted to punch both of them in the face, but I didn't. Aren't you proud of me?_

_Em, I am sorry I never got you tell 'hey I am sorry for the things I did' or stuff. I do love you. And I love sam too. Sorry, but it's the truth. I will never let sam go._

_If you ever want to know how I am doing, talk to mom or seth. They will tell you. If you tried to contact me yourself, I might never response. It's better this way._

_Emily Uley, I love you and I wish you all the luck in your marriage._

_Your Cousin,_

_Leah Clearwater._

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a water blob on the page. I put down the letter and put my face in my hands. I let out a sob.

_Leah, wherever you are now, I hope you will be truly happy._

A/N: Pleas vote in the poll I have in my profile regarding the sequel to this.


	3. Sam's Letter

Sam's Letter

In Sam's Pov

I return home late again from patrol. When I entered the home, the smell of tears hit my nose. Worry came into my mind.

"Emily? Where are you, sweetheart?" I called. Emily usually waited up for me from patrol, but tonight was different.

"I'm in the bedroom," she called, her voice watered down by tears. I walked to the bedroom and found Emily crying on the bed. I went to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped away the tears from her face.

"I read Leah's letter tonight," She said. I felt a burst of anger. Even after Leah left, she was still causing pain.

"What did the letter say?" I growled. Emily looked at me with that look. "What? I mean look at you, she must have written something to upset you."

"No, Sam. She didn't right anything that upset me. Why don't you read the letter for yourself," She said as she bent to the bedside table to pick a sheet of a paper and handed it to me. I took the letter and read it. When I was done, I too felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh Leah," I whispered. In Emily's letter, Leah expressed feeling I didn't even know about. She told Emily on how she wanted to remind in both of our lives, but couldn't find the strength to. She also spoke of the thing Emily's parent had said to her at the wedding.

I handed back the paper and Emily sat it back on the table. I told Emily to get some sleep.

"What about you?" She asked, being the mother figure I fell in love with.

"I will come to bed later," I said as I got up and tuck Emily in.

"You are going to read her letter, aren't you?" She said. I thought about it during patrol and now after seeing Emily's letter, I better take a look.

"Yeah, I am going to read it. Now, get some sleep, sweetheart," I said as I kissed her forehead. I walked to the door and flick the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. I walked to the dining room and opened of the containers. I pulled out Leah's letter to me. I sat down at the table and took a deep breath before opening it. I have to admit, I was afraid to read what was in the letter because I am afraid it would said 'I don't love you anymore'. I still love Leah with all my heart.

I unfolded the letter and began to read:

_My dearest Sam,_

_If you are reading this, then I guess Jacob had the courage to face you when you and Emily returned from your honeymoon. You also probably know the reason on why I left._

_Sam, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't walk into town without the memories of us attacking me._

_Sam, when I first met you, I was eight and a tomboy. I hated you because you thought I needed saving when I didn't. You always got in the way back then. But the hate didn't last long because you and me became the best of friends._

_Until that summer, when I bloomed. It was my freshman year and you in sophomore year in high school. That day was so funny, Sam. It took you a couple of days, but you manage to get me to go out with you. Our first date._

_That night was very special to me, Sam. Everyday that I spend with you made it special. To our first kiss to our first night together. Everything was prefect. Until you turned up missing. I was so worried for you. And then when you returned, you acted if nothing was wrong. I should have know you and I wouldn't have made then._

_Then came the day you met Emily. You have a look in your eye that you never got with me. You started to avoid me after you met Emily. And then when you decide to end it, you broke me, Sam. You really destroyed me. _

_And then when I found out you left me for Emily; I hated you and her so much. I wanted to beat the shit out of you and her. And then you let Emily ask me to be a bridesmaid. You should have stopped her, Sam. tI felt like she was rubbing it in my face that she could have you, while I couldn't._

_Then I found out that I was like you. I hate that as well, because it meant having you in my head and seeing me naked. When you told me to join the pack, you seem to rubbing it in my face as well when you show me how happy you were with Emily. I wanted to make you and the pack suffer for what the both of you did to me._

_And that earn me the nickname of Bitch. _

_When Jacob broke away from the pack, I saw a way out from you and her, so I left you without a second thought. You have the nerve to send Jared after me and to use the name that you made up for me. I wanted to kill him and then you._

_Then everything stilled. It was three month before your wedding that I decide to left, Sam. I was going to tell you, but I knew you would try anything to keep me from going. I remember my promise to Emily about being her bridesmaid, so I stayed for the next two months._

_I played the pretty and prefect bridesmaid for Emily, didn't I? Aren't you proud of me, Sam, for not ruining your big day with Emily?_

_You don't know how much pain I went through when Emily's parent came to talk to me. They told things like: Thanks for introducing the two and Sorry that Sam wasn't the one for you. And then you two, trying to talk me. I was sick and tired of hearing the word sorry from both of you guys' lips._

_I hope you are truly happy with Emily. I hope that someday, the three of us can become friends again when I have found someone who will love me as much as you love Emily. But until, then I don't want you or Emily trying to contact me. I will just ignore you. I am sorry that it has to be this way but Sam you made it this way._

_I will always love you, Samuel Levi Uley. I wish you all the happiness in the world for you and your new bride._

_Your first love,_

_Leah Clearwater_

I let sob. I set down the letter and rubbed my face with my hands.

"oh leah. I will always love you too. I wish you all the happiness in the world as well. Good luck, where ever you are," I whispered to the letter. Hopefully, fate would let leah hear my prayer for her. I lightly kiss the letter.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," I said.

A/N: How was that? Did I make you cry?

I hope all of you stay tune for the Sequel, The Return. It may be a while, because I at least want to get chapter 10 in my other Sam/Leah fic, Living Hell.

See ya around.


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey guys,

I have another poll regarding the Sequel to Leaving. In the latest poll, Leah should be in love with someone when she returns is the winner. Now this latest will decide if she brings him with her to La Push.

Thanks for Voting.


	5. author's note again

Author's note:

Hey guys,

I have another poll regarding the Sequel to Leaving. In the latest poll, Leah should be in love with someone when she returns is the winner. Now this latest will decide if she brings him with her to La Push.

Thanks for Voting.


	6. thanks

Thanks for voting in the poll. The winner is Yes, Leah's new guy should know her secret. I hope to have The Return up soon. Be on the look out.


End file.
